


Nostalgia

by sekaiichis



Category: NAKAMURA Shungiku - Works, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiichis/pseuds/sekaiichis
Summary: Collection of One Shots relating to Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: December 28th, 2014
> 
> Rewrite Finished: January 4th, 2018

"Hey, wake up, would you?" Takano gently shook Onodera's shoulder. He had passed out in a taxi, leaning in Takano's direction. They were forced into getting the ride because of a late stay at the office leaving them unable to catch the last train on time. "You're lucky I'm the one sitting here and not that asshole you pulled up with in a cab last time."

Receiving no response, Takano groaned as he knew what he had to do, as he had quite a few times the past few months.

"Upsy daisy…" Strong arms hooked under Onodera's and managed to pull him out of the car with slight difficulty. "Ugh, wait, I should've paid while we were still sitting."

An arm wrapped around his not-quite lover, Takano fished his wallet out of his bag and paid off the driver.

As the driver bid them farewell and wished them luck in getting upstairs in their condition, amber eyes fell to look over the brunet's form. He would gladly take Onodera passing out due to post Hell Week exhaustion over sickness any day.

It took some strategic waddling (there was no better word to describe what Takano was doing) to the elevator. He allowed himself a bit of enjoyment out of this situation despite just how irritating Onodera could be in this state.

"Ritsu." He pinched his cheek and tugged it out, making his mouth fall open. "It would do us both good if you would wake up about now."

"...Tahkahno-swahn?" It was a bit troublesome to speak like this, but it's not like it was anything too difficult to understand.

"Finally gonna get up? After all the trouble you made me go through out there?" Takano couldn't help the endeared smile that graced his lips. "I dragged your sorry ass into the apartment building, you know."

"Oh," His cheek was released and he leaned forward, more into his superior's touch, burying his head into one of the black t-shirts he had come to see so many times over the past year. "I'll have to… thank you then."

"Onodera, we're in an elevator. There's no point in going back to sleep." But he was already out again, and there was little chance he'd be getting up until morning. "Jeez, I wish I was able to fall asleep at the flip of a switch like that."

* * *

When Onodera woke up the next morning, he had a good clue as to the most probable scenarios. Any night when he couldn't remember how he got home, there was a very high chance it was related to Takano in some way, shape, or form.

More often than not, he woke up in these situations with little to no clothes on his person, but when he found himself with the same clothes he had on for the past three days, there was obvious shock on his face.

He proceeded to take a peek under the blankets, making sure his lower half hadn't been violated in any way, and was pleasantly surprised to find a pair of pants and no sort of ache that couldn't be chopped up to the cycle just having ended.

"Is that a hint of disappointment I see?" Takano's sudden words made Onodera startle. "Do you want me to make it look like you lost all your clothes on the way to the bed or something?"

"T-Takano-san!" The brunet sighed, calming himself from the initial scare. "Absolutely not! Thank you for getting me home, but I'll have to see myself out. I have some recuperating to do today. I haven't gotten the chance to take care of my personal hygiene for a few days."

"Why do that when we can just hop into the shower together here?" The suggestion was enough to send Onodera into a sputtering mess, but that only encouraged the older more. "It's been quite a while since the last time we did that."

"R-rightfully so! Two grown men sharing a shower after a week of bad hygiene just isn't something I particularly enjoy. Now, if you excuse me-" A strong hand grabbed his wrist before he could get at all far. "-what?"

"Do you want to at least stay for breakfast? I doubt you have much in the way of fresh food for a good breakfast at your place." At the silence he received, Takano gripped his wrist a bit tighter as he tugged him off towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some post-countdown nostalgia in which Ritsu is still working at Marukawa under Takano. Takes place during August of the following year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: December 2014
> 
> Rewrite Posted: January 4th, 2018

"Hey," Takano called from the entrance of their department. "Onodera, come here for a bit."

More than a few people looked up at this, curious as to what new shenanigans the pair could get up to. Their back and forth yelling had become less common nowadays, but they knew if the right circumstances came into play, they'd get a bit of afternoon excitement.

Unfortunately or not (it depended on who you asked), Onodera shut his laptop and walked out of the department with Takano without so much as a peep.

"Did you need something?" The brunet was already fishing around for spare change in his pockets, figuring he would grab a drink from the vending machine while he was up.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll probably be out a bit late again. I'm having a meeting with Ichinose-sensei tonight." They took a turn into the thankfully empty break room.

"Right after the one that starts in like fifteen minutes? So what you mean to say is you want me to make dinner? Or are you eating while you're out with her?" Onodera pushed his coins into the machine and before he could, Takano clicked a button. A can of coffee was dispensed to them.

"I'll eat light so I can fill up on that curry you always make." This earned a small chuckle as Onodera bent over to grab the can.

"Hey, if you want something edible, that's what you're going to get." He cracked open the can and took a sip. "If you want some variety, you're going to have to be specific."

"And have you try to back out and have me do most of the work in the end? I feel like I've already banged it into your head how to properly prepare rice, so you're already set on the foundations of quite a few recipes. Besides, when you put your mind to something, you're absolutely relentless. Try to put a bit of that effort forth in the kitchen."

"Where was all this encouragement when you shoved that ridiculously complicated recipe on me that one time and-"

"I still can't believe you actually went and made the roast lamb that one time-I was just kidding and you called me over the next week all smug. I was a bit worried I'd be eating raw meat or something, but it was at least edible."

"Yikes, just edible? I spent two hours figuring everything out and by the end I was worried you might have already eaten or something."

"Aw, I feel loved." Takano ruffled Onodera's hair. "Man, we've been dating for what, a year now? Kinda hard to believe."

"Yeah…" In reality, Onodera had been counting down the days. Their anniversary would actually be at the end of the week. "Well, you get going to the meeting you have now, okay? I'll be able to handle things just fine at home."

Takano got this big smile on his face and Onodera could only let out an uncomfortable noise.

"You said home." He swooped in and pecked his lover's cheek. "See you later, then. I look forward to your special curry."

It wasn't like Onodera spent that much time at his apartment anyways, so Takano's had basically become his home. He had his own key for it- Takano had given him one before they had even officially started dating- and he spent most nights there whether they would sleep together or not.

"I'll have to go out and get some chocolate on the way home…"

* * *

The meeting with Ichinose-sensei had gone so smoothly that Takano found himself walking up the hill to their apartment complex earlier than expected. He was hopeful that he'd be able to catch Onodera before he was done preparing things and get a chance to enjoy some time together in the kitchen.

When the building came into view, he picked up his pace a bit, all too eager to be able to be a bit more intimate with his lover. There was only so much he was able to get away with in a break room or an empty meeting room.

When he got inside and up to the twelfth floor, he unlocked the door and took off his shoes as usual. He happily noted that the lights were on and there was a pleasant aroma permeating the apartment that made him all the more hungry.

"I'm home." He called out as he entered the living room, eyes going straight to his lover doing something at the kitchen counter.

"O-oh." Onodera turned to look at him and sniffled, eyes tearing up. "W-welcome home…"

"Ritsu?" He made his way to the counter, dropping his things in the doorway.

"Masamune-san?" Onodera couldn't help but squeak when he got pulled into a bone crushing hug. "What's gotten into you?"

"You're crying." Takano pulled back slightly so he could look him in the eye. "If you haven't noticed by now, I hate seeing you cry."

"Masamune-san, it's not a big deal, I just-"

"It's a big deal to me okay? If I see the guy I'm in love with has been alone and crying I'm going to want to be able to at least comfort-"

"I don't need comfort!" Onodera pulled away from Takano and showed him the knife he had been using. "I was only chopping up some onion!"

"...Oh." It was one of those rare times that you would catch Takano off guard, and his face went blank as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "I see."

"Yeah, you were getting all worked up for no reason." He placed the knife back down on the cutting board and turned back to look at his lover, unable to suppress a bit of laughter that bubbled up. "Why don't you take over if you can't handle seeing me like this?"

"No, I think now that I know I'll be fine…" He eyed the knife briefly before looking back up. "Just… let me teach you how to cut them without crying, alright?"

"Alright, but maybe you should compose yourself before you do anything stupid. You're making me feel bad for laughing at you. I don't even get to enjoy seeing you flustered for once."

"Oh, haha," Takano hugged him from behind so his face was out of view. "I think with that attitude I don't want to make dinner tomorrow."

"I hope you like curry then, cause we'll be having it for awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having quite a bit more experience at hospitals than when I was 15, I think this is a bit more accurate. I've even had I.V. drips more than a few times, not that it's all that relevant here lol.
> 
> Originally Posted: January 2015
> 
> Rewrite Finished: January 28th, 2018

Takano panted as he ran, the sounds of his shoes clacking against the tiled flooring, echoing through the wide corridor.

" _Hello, Takano speaking. May I ask who this is?"_

" _It's Isaka. Now don't panic, but I need you to come to K University Medical Center. I don't think it's anything too serious, but Onodera collapsed and-"_

" _Onodera?!" Takano was already out of his seat, moving to grab his car keys. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

" _Takano-" Dial tone greeted Isaka's ear and he sighed. He had thought that contacting Onodera's family was a bad idea, but Takano sounded just as worried as he would have expected from either of the parents. "He didn't even let me tell him which room he would need to go to…"_

When he had come in, Takano had run right past reception, gaining a few questioning looks from both the staff and people in the waiting room. At this point, he was looking for a needle in a haystack. There was certainly a limit to the amount of hallways you could find in a facility like this, right?

"Isaka-san!" His voice boomed when he spotted the company president, briefly forgetting both his location and just the weight the person he was talking to held in his life. "Where's Onodera?"

"He got hooked up to an I.V. in the room right here awhile ago. I left the room so that he could rest a bit easier," Isaka took a step forward, making some space between himself and the door.

"So... do you have any clue what's wrong with him?" Takano began to steady his breathing, stuffing away his hands into his jacket pockets before he started to fiddle with them.

"No clue. He did wake up a bit after he collapsed and tried to assure me that he would be fine, but from the way he looked, I brought him here anyways. I was driven into work today, so it wasn't a nuisance."

"Just where did he collapse exactly?" His hands were now out of his pockets and folded over his chest, a nagging suspicion entering his mind.

"Right by the parking lot in front of the office building. I was heading out with Asahina when we ran into each other and we chatted for a bit. He was trying to leave when he went and fell over."

"...I see." He let his arms fall to his sides, bowing forward slightly. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Isaka-san."

"Like I said, it wasn't a problem, so don't sweat it. Anything is better than dealing with his mother when you give her the slightest inkling when her son might not be in perfect health. His father is a bit more on the lax side. I think he has a bit more faith in him to get a good experience with his time under you," At this Takano raised a brow.

"Is this about how you were consulted about him transfering to Marukawa?"

"Yeah, it was a real mess. His father thought it would be a good experience for him to branch out and make more connections and such. He seems to consider his son's personality a bit more than his mother. She's one of those mothers that can be pretty controlling of her child’s life."

"I've picked up on that from what I've overheard." Having come down from the adrenaline rush that was getting here, Takano's features fell back into the tired state they were usually found in. "Not to be rude, but do you know if we can enter?"

"There's nobody stopping you," Isaka shrugged. "I needed to get going anyways, you took a bit longer to get here than expected."

"I'm sorry, sir," He found himself bowing his head again, not quite in the right state of mind to be snarky with one of his superiors. "I didn't know where the room was, so it took awhile to find it…"

"If you had taken the time to get the whole story before hanging up on me, maybe then you would’ve known that." Isaka smiled as he started walking off. "I have to go get dinner now, so keep an eye on your subordinate, would you?" He didn't have to tell the editor in chief twice.

Takano pushed the door open slightly, finding that Onodera had dozed off at some point. Perhaps his exhaustion had caught up with him and that I.V. was doing its job.

His legs felt like lead as he entered the room and took a seat in a chair next to the bed. Exhaustion caught up with him as well and he found himself sinking back into the cushioned backing.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Takano moved some stray brown hairs and tucked them behind Onodera's ear. Getting a better look at him made it clear that there was something going on.

As he had noticed a few days earlier, he was still quite pale, and color was only now starting to return to his skin. It only served to make the dark circles under his now closed eyes more prominent.

"Wake up soon…" He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to one of Onodera's closed eyes.

* * *

"T-Takano-san." Onodera's heart had jumped a bit when he had woken up to find Takano nodding off at his bedside, warm hand resting on his own.

While Onodera's condition was what had brought him here in the first place, his boss didn't seem to be doing much better. Hell Week was draining for everyone, whether you were part of the editing team, you were an author, or you were the poor representative the printers sent to deal with you every deadline.

Reluctantly, he pulled back his hand, feeling the rough pads of Takano's fingers brush over his skin.

"Takano-san." His voice came out more confidently this time, rousing the man from his light sleep. Almost instantly, he regretted the decision to wake him up as Takano began looming over him. He had a feeling he was about to get hell unleashed on him like never before.

"Onodera..." An emphasis was put on every syllable he bit out, and Onodera sunk further into the bed as Takano inched closer to his face. "I thought you said you were feeling fine, so would you care to explain why you're in a hospital bed?"

"I would've been fine, but Isaka-san insisted that I should get checked out-"

"You collapsed, there's no way that you're fine. When Isaka-san called me,  _I_  nearly collapsed."

"Look, I didn't feel this bad until we finished up work earlier!"

"So you let everything pile up until your body was under too much stress to even function? Pretty stupid explanation if you ask me. Just what were you doing these past few days that this workload was suddenly too much to handle?"

Knowing the exact reaction Takano would have to the truth behind it all, Onodera only pressed his lips together tightly.

Suddenly, the blood pressure cusp that had been wrapped around his arm was tightening to take a reading, making both of them jump slightly.

"Onodera-san, the machine should be- oh. Did that fellow you were with before leave already?" A nurse had entered the room, taking a look over the equipment. "Ah, wait, don't answer that until the machine has taken your blood pressure, it could skew the reading."

"I'm sorry, the man who was here before left Onodera in my care." Takano was suddenly putting on the princely act, sparkling despite his current state.

"No, no, it's no problem." She giggled, waving her hand at him. "I was just here to check his blood pressure and remove the I.V. if he's good to go. A few follow-up questions, too."

"Is it alright if I stay here for that?" Takano's smile remained on his face, eyes flickering to Onodera's obviously annoyed expression only momentarily.

"It shouldn't be a problem if he's allowed you in here." She began jotting down some information on her clipboard as the reading came. "And I don't think it'll be very long, his blood pressure has improved since he got here."

"That's a relief." Takano leaned back in his seat, unable to fight the grin that wouldn't seem to go away.

"Well then, I do have to ask you a few questions, Onodera-san…"

* * *

"Are you serious?" Takano slammed the car door, yanked his seat belt on, and turned to the passenger seat to glare at Onodera. "Overwork, overall neglect of health, and a cold?!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Onodera fiddled with his seat belt even after locking it into place. "I really didn't think it was that bad."

"Just be careful, would you?" Takano jammed his key into the ignition and started up the car. After pulling his glasses out of their case and slipping them on, he pulled out of the hospital lot and started their drive home.

Takano was too angry to start up a conversation without making things worse, and Onodera was left feeling it was too tense for him to even look towards the driver's seat. A thick silence enveloped them for the remainder of the ride.

When Takano pulled into his space in the parking garage, Onodera was out of the car with his bag almost right away, hustling to the elevator. Before the doors could shut, a large hand came down in between them, and green eyes found themselves staring down at the large shoes that made resounding clacks as their owner stomped in.

"We live on the same floor, idiot. There's no point in trying to get up there a little ahead of me. I'll just bang at your door until you come out anyways."

"It's night, people are trying to sleep, you know!" Onodera pulled at the strap of his bag. "We shouldn't bother the neighbors."

"I think if your condition today has been an indication of anything, you need a little extra help taking care of yourself. It would benefit you to let me come over and at least make your home environment a bit more of a healthy place to be. I bet you're not even sleeping on your bed."

"No, I've been using the bed! I've been keeping it clear of any mess!"

"So you admit that in the past that wasn't always true?" Takano walked ahead of him as the doors slid open.

"...The past doesn't matter. You like saying that all the time, don't you?" Onodera recovered quickly, fishing out his key as he approached his apartment.

"Hm. I think the context here is a bit different." He leaned against the wall next to 1202, eyeing his neighbor bring the key to the lock.

"Well I think you need to go home and enjoy the day off." He jammed the key in and entered his apartment, sputtering as Takano shoved his way in right behind him. "You can't just come into someone's home uninvited like this all the time!"

"How can I just stand by and watch you live in this dump? I can see the garbage overflowing into the hallway." He kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room with a blank face. "Wow, just as big of a pigsty as usual. How do you live like this?"

"Thank you very much for your concern, but it's hardly necessary. Everything is where I want- Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Takano has already begun gathering up some emptied out drink cans and instant ramen bowls in his arms.

"Oh, I hear you, I just don't like what I'm hearing, so I'm ignoring it."

"What kind of person barges into someone else's house and just gets all mad at them for not having things tidy?"

"Someone who cares, of course." Takano started a pile of trash (though how he saw it, most of the things that weren't on the bookshelf were ready to be thrown out) and then grabbed Onodera's wrist, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm nursing you back to health like any good lover would." Takano pushed him down onto the bed by his shoulders. "Though I should probably leave before things get too tempting, so just give me a call if you need any- ow, would it kill you to clean up your…" Amber eyes scanned the floor, realizing these weren't just any books- rather the training manuals that he had compiled among a trove of old  _Emerald_  issues and other series under the shoujo genre.

"Oh,  _that_." Onodera sunk back into the bed, nervous to address the topic. "It was just a bit of extra studying, that's all."

" _That's all_?" Takano crouched over to get a better look at everything. "There're post-its exploding out of all this shit! How much time did this take?!"

"I pulled a few all-nighters recently… eating and sleeping became more of a bother than anything else."

"What the fuck do you mean 'a bother'?! No wonder you went and collapsed once we got everything wrapped up at work today!"

"I was going to recuperate over the weekend!"

"What good is it pulling all-nighters when work is already a huge drain?! You could've affected your performance during crunch time and it could've been trouble for all of us if the coordinator couldn't function!"

"Well it didn't and we pulled through in the end as always, so why does it matter?!"

"Cause if it affects your health in such a negative way, I'm gonna get worried, dumbass!" There was finally a pause, and they both took a moment to gather themselves before he continued. "If I see the person I love in a hospital bed hooked up to an I.V., of course I'm going to be freaked out."

He laid down, back turned to Takano. "...Sorry."

"Stop apologizing so much, would you?" Takano took a seat at the edge of the bed, hands on his lap. "You stress yourself out too much, you know? You keep on finding new things to stress yourself out about, and trust me, you of all people shouldn't be doing that."

"...I just wanted to catch up to you, even if it was just a little." Onodera's fingers curled into the sheets, eyes focused on the wall that was only slightly illuminated by the moonlight coming through the balcony window.

"I have years of experience on you- you haven't even been in Emerald for a year yet, or manga itself for that matter. Improvement comes with time, you can't force it. You've come far since you came to us a few months ago." Takano grabbed Onodera's shoulder so that he would be facing him and brought a hand up to caress a burning cheek. "You're so much more than your last name, Ritsu."

Onodera let out a shaky sigh, averting his eyes to anywhere but Takano's face. "Thank you, Takano-san…"

"Ritsu." Takano leaned down slowly and placed a kiss on both of his eyelids. It lacked the usual urgency and felt painfully sweet. When he pulled back, he was met with a blushing mess clinging onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"Would you...um. Could you stay the night?"

Takano couldn't help but snort, a smile gracing his lips. "Of course, Ritsu."

* * *

Despite having settled under the blankets together over an hour ago, Onodera still couldn't calm himself down to the point where he could fall asleep.

He allowed his gaze to fall over his bedmate yet again as it had quite a few times within the last hour. Something about seeing Takano sleeping was just so much different than seeing him when he was awake.

His mind swarmed with thoughts of Takano's eyelashes, Takano's long hair getting in the way of his relaxed expression, just Takano.

_'Why am I in love with you?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: January 2015
> 
> Rewrite Posted: February 11th, 2018

It was one of the few lazy days they were allowed, part of the break between Christmas and New Years. Things had settled down from the end-of-the-year office party and their own festivities.

Onodera and Takano had exchanged gifts a bit more properly this year, Onodera receiving a few books he had been eyeing and Takano getting an apartment key he'd been bugging Onodera about for months ever since he had given him a key to his own unit. He had joked more than a few times about just moving in together since they were dating, but baby steps he supposed.

As of now, the two of them were lounging on Onodera's couch, the brunet blazing through one of the books that Takano gave him and Takano flipping through channels on the TV. The former had been so engrossed in the scene that he didn't even look up at the latest comercial he had been talking to Hatori about in their downtime, something to make cleaning a bit easier. Amber eyes fell onto him, curling up a bit in amusement at how focused he was on the novel.

Onodera couldn't help but let his mind fall into thoughts like ' _Why didn't I read this earlier?_ ' and ' _Does Marukawa put out great works like this all the time?!_ ' His green eyes continued scanning over the paragraphs- great word choice, the scene had been set, he could feel the climax the author had so eloquently built up to ready to strike any page now.

Takano on the other hand was starting to crave a bit of attention, feeling like his presence had been long forgotten at this point.

"Onodera." He threw the remote to the side, turning himself to face Onodera fully. No reply. "Hey, Onodera."

The main characters had finally had the truth revealed to them, and while the foreshadowing had been few and far between, Onodera's lips curled into a smile, having

predicted this a couple of chapters ago. But what would they do now that they knew-

" _Ritsu_." Takano muted the TV and scooted so that he was nearly on top of him, yet he still couldn't pull his attention away from that damned book. He smirked as an idea hit him. "Wow, I sure loved how the main characters dealt with-"

"Takano-san!" He looked up from the book briefly, only for his eyes to fall right back down to the page. He  _really_  wanted to see what was going to happen. "I don't want any spoilers, they just got to-"

"Oh, that part? I can't wait for you to get to the part where-"

"I really don't want you to ruin any surprises for me, so would you just get back to deciding on a show to watch?" He turned another page, intent on finishing this chapter before he would interact with his boyfriend again.

"Ah, but it was  _so obvious_  from the beginning how-"

" _Takano-san_ ," He grabbed the older roughly by the chin, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'll be done with this chapter in a few minutes. So shut up."

"But I want you to pay attention to me now." Takano leaned over, resting his head on Onodera's lap, right on top of the book. His lips curled up into a smile, teeth coming into view momentarily as he chuckled.

"L-let me finish this sentence at the very least." He swiped the book out from under the mop of dark brown hair, placing a bookmark between the pages before shutting it with a  _thud_.

"I think I'll let you finish things up since your so invested," He nestled his head against Onodera's stomach, slipping his eyes shut. "I'll spoil things for you when I wake up instead."

"I'll just have to finish reading it before you wake up then." He lightly bonked his lover on the head with the book and flipped it back open.

"Mm." Takano groped around the couch for the remote, powered off the TV, and went back to cuddling into Onodera's waist. "Read to me until I fall asleep."

"You can't be serious." His brows drew in towards each other as he had to look away from his book yet again.

"Hm, okay. How about you pet my head until I fall asleep then?" Amber eyes peeked out from behind a tan cardigan, somewhat hopeful.

"..." Onodera leaned his head back in let out a long sigh, closing his eyes and allowing himself to gather himself. "...And nothing else?"

"And nothing else."

A soft hand brushed against Takano's forehead, pushing back the bangs that were clumped up against Onodera's clothes. It moved slowly, repeating the motion a few times. Takano clenched his eyes shut as he let out a quiet yawn.

Onodera kept going until he heard Takano's breathing slow to a rhythm he had become familiar with quite a long time ago, be it during a quick nap in a sunbathed library that made him look like some sort of ethereal being to his teenage self or from the other side of his bed.

Another page was turned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 2015
> 
> Rewrite Posted: February 12th, 2018

**** Beams of sunlight passed through the crack between the curtains blocking off the window and into the one bedroom of Apartment 1201, slowly making their way onto the closed eyes of one Onodera Ritsu.

 

His sleeping face contorted into a scowl, irritated by the beam of light to the point where he threw an arm over his face to shield himself from the burning sensation that began to take over his eyes. After a few minutes of trying to get back into a comfortable position that would let him fully enjoy the rest he could get on his day off, he resigned, opting to get up instead. His eyes wandered to his cellphone and he popped it on for a second to find it was barely eight in the morning. No way he was getting up this early on one of the rare days off they had.

 

In the brief moments he had spent readying himself to get up, Takano had curled up in a lump of every blanket on the bed. The cold that began to take over his body suddenly made him realize he was naked. Not the most uncommon thing when it came to staying over at this apartment (which he had also just realized wasn’t his own), but things from last night were still somewhat hazy.

 

He got a good idea of what went down when a wave of nausea washed over him and a throbbing sensation started behind his eyes.

 

“Masamune-san, don’t hog all the blankets to yourself,” Onodera let out a yawn as he tugged at the comforter, causing Takano to roll over and look over at his bedmate groggily. “I’m… kind of not wearing anything.”

 

Those long eyelashes fluttered as he blinked a few times, half lidded eyes roaming the brunet’s body. He licked his lips, dry from the way he slept with his mouth open. Takano sat up and the blankets that had been covering him began slipping down, revealing his bare upper half. This had all only taken a few seconds, but Onodera was hyper aware of what he was watching.

 

He’d have to wake up first more often.

 

“Come here, I’ll warm you up.” Takano yawned a bit, morning breath making Onodera a bit reluctant to give in to cuddling up to him. A shiver went through him though, and he scooted under the blanket, instantly feeling the warmth radiating off of his lover. “Jeez, how do you manage to get by without me in bed with you? You’re freezing.”

 

“Well, not being in bed with you is certainly easier in terms of actually getting decent sleep. Whenever you’re around…”

 

“But you had fun didn’t you? Remember anything this time? You were showing off how well I taught you how to-”

 

“Ahhhh! Shut up!” He clamped his hands over his ears, the slight soreness in his jaw only further confirming his fears. He had definitely swallowed a bit more than beer last night if the smirk that formed on Takano’s lips was telling him anything. Speaking of his lips, they were looking a bit swollen. Bringing a hand up to his own face, he could tell things were a bit swollen on his end as well.

 

“They do look a bit puffy,” A thumb was running over his lower lip and he shrunk back slightly at his slightly deeper than usual voice. “I could cover them up so nobody would see if you want.”

 

“Quit joking around, I actually wanted to leave the apartments once we had breakfast!”

 

“And you still can. I’ll go with you so nobody will have to be wondering the reason why you’re walking around with your lips looking like that.” He gave Onodera’s lips a quick peck, leaving him sputtering. “Is something up with you? You seem a bit more on edge than usual.”

 

“I-it’s nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Onodera turned so that his back was facing Takano, but the latter just scooted so that they’d be spooning, his lips just centimeters away from his reddening ear yet again.

 

“I think someone is getting off on my voice right now,” His arms wrapped around Onodera’s waist, one hand travelling a bit lower, but not touching anything noteworthy just yet. “I could be off, and it’s actually just my morning breath, but I’d like to think you wouldn’t be into that.”

 

“W-what’s so attractive about a guy who hasn’t bathed in nearly half a week?” That got a snort out of him.

 

“You’ve got me there, thought I could say the same to you. You stink. I can’t believe we-”

 

“Okay, okay! No need to continue that thought!”

 

“Let’s go take a shower now, it’d be good for both of us.” Takano already was sitting up, leaving the mass of blankets on top of Onodera.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“No funny business, I promise. I’m satisfied having the sight you gave me last night burned into my head for a long time.”

 

“Just what did you do to me last night?”

  
“The real question you should be asking is just what did you do to  _ me _ last night.” Takano sauntered off to the bathroom, satisfied knowing he would be leaving Onodera to his wild imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I considered adding on a scene in the shower or a scene from the night before, but then I wussed out lol. Maybe in a later chapter. Thoughts?


End file.
